


Child of Heaven

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: (Y/N) is an 8 year old child with remarkable abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was a quiet and cool autumn evening when (Y/N) heard a creek from the back door hinges open. She had always been a light sleeper but something about the noise made her eyes shoot straight open with fear like she had never known. Her first instinct was to go to her twin sisters in the next room. She stayed low as she heard voices that she didn’t recognize coming from the kitchen. They were only five years old, three years younger than she was, (Y/N) had to protect them even if she only shielded them from emmentent doom. 

“Izzy, Dizzy” she hushly whispered their nicknames putting a finger over her mouth telling them to be silent.

“What’s wrong?” Dizzy asked. 

“Bad people.” She replied with worry in her eyes. Both sisters trusted her with their lives, no one loved them more except their mom and dad. She tugged both of their small hands pulling them into the closet to hide.

Four men in suits stood outside the blue one story house on Windsor Trail waiting to see what happened. “I don’t understand if we got the alert that (Y/N) was in trouble why are we not helping her?” The one named Castiel inquired to Zachariah.

“Because Castiel, if she is who we think she is then she can handle herself. Just watch.” Castiel grimaced at Zachariah’s comment.

“She is just a child.” Castiel argued.

“Your affection for these apes is touching but we will wait.” He ordered looking up at Castiel. 

“I still don’t like it.” Castiel stood down.

The bad people trudged from one room to another, they came upon the (Y/N)’s parents room. The couple was still asleep and the bad people gave little thought to dispatching them before they ever woke up. A small splatter of blood hit the headboard and wall as they slit their throats. The three bad people kept checking every room and opening every door. 

(Y/N) did her best to keep Izzy and Dizzy quiet and calm. She heard the door to the bedroom open and she placed herself in front of her sisters. For years (Y/N) knew she was different, often times she could levitate small items like toys and pencils but she didn’t know what she was going to do. She was scared but she needed to act brave for the two small whimpering children behind her. The door to the closet flung open, her sisters screamed and she sat in shock as she witnessed a blood drenched knife dripping on the floor that the dark haired bad man held in his hand. He reached in and her sisters screamed even louder as the other bad people came into the room. 

(Y/N) reached up her arm and yelled, “No! Don’t you dare touch them.” While she yelled, she stood up and a bright blinding light poured from her being into the bad people. Within seconds, all of the bad people had fallen to the floor. That was her opportunity to get her sisters to safety, “Go! Go! We gotta leave.” She lead them from the closet into the hallway. (Y/N) slowly walked in front of them towards their parents bedroom, she gasped and a tear fell from her eyes when she saw her mom and dad. She covered Izzy and Dizzy’s eyes not wanting that image in their heads the rest of their lives, running them past the doorway to the front door.

“I want Mommy and Daddy!” Izzy wailed as (Y/N) pushed them from the house.

“Shh! Shh! Izzy, I know. I want them too.” She pulled them into an embrace finally breaking down to cry in the middle of the yard. “It’s just us now. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

(Y/N) felt a presence coming from the road, she didn’t know what it was and she was already on high alert from the evenings events.

“Very well done, (Y/N).” Zachariah clapped his hands walking towards (Y/N) and her sisters.

“Who are you?” She raised her hand prepared to strike. She had found her power and (Y/N) wasn’t afraid to use it on anyone who tried to hurt her sisters. In this moment, the only thing she could think about was protecting them with her last breath.

“Oh forgive me, where are my manners? I am Zachariah and this is Castiel and we are Angels of the Lord.” He said in a very gradeous way.

(Y/N) scrunched up her face not sure what believe other than her parents were dead and she single handedly took out the bad people who hurt them. “Ok” She meeked out thinking maybe angels did exist.

“Great! (Y/N) you need to come with us.” Zachariah moved closing the gap between him and the girls. Castiel remained close behind the overbearing Zachariah.

“No! I can’t leave Izzy and Dizzy. Not after what just happened. I gotta to call Mimi and PawPaw. They’ll know what to do.” (Y/N) tried to explain, staying strong for her sisters. 

“But you have to…” Zachariah began.

“Please let me.” Castiel looked into Zachariah’s eyes. The dark haired man with the bright blue eyes approached her calmly and bent down to her level. “(Y/N), I understand you are scared. The demons were trying to hurt you and the safest place for you is in heaven with the angels to protect you.”

“You can take her.” Dizzy let out a whimper.

“Danielle,” Castiel addressed Dizzy by her full name, “I can’t make your sister do anything if she doesn’t want to do it. (Y/N), you know I am right. This time you were able to protect your sisters but next time you might not be as lucky. The demons know you exist now and they will continue to come for you.”

“But my mom and dad… If you’re angels can you bring them back?” (Y/N) asked.

“We don’t have that kind of power but you do.” Castiel smirked.

“I do?” She questioned holding her sisters tighter.

“You are more powerful than you know. One day you will be able to do just about anything.” He spoke in a manner that made her know that he was serious. Castiel walked past the three frightened girls and into the house.

(Y/N) followed him back through the front door. Izzy and Dizzy tried to go with her. “Stay!” She ordered. “You don’t want to see this.” She was slow as she entered the long hallway to her parents bedroom. 

“This must be very difficult to see.” Castiel’s voice was deep and sorrowful. 

She pushed back tears that had started to stream down her face. Without a second thought, (Y/N) took Castiel’s hand somehow finding her courage once again. “They just look like they are sleeping.” She muttered. “How do I do this?”

Castiel squeezed her hand comforting the child. “Earlier when you killed the demons, what was going through your mind?”

“I had to save my sisters.” She looked up at him pulling her eyes away from her parents dead bodies for the first time since she walked in the room.

“You wanted to protect that which you love. Those are very strong emotions. (Y/N), you love your parents a lot don’t you?” He asked.

“Yes!” She said no louder than a whisper.

“Walk over to the bed, remember their love for you and your sisters.” Castiel instructed. “Feel the magic flow through you.” Castiel was unsure if this would work but if anyone was able to wield such power (Y/N) was surely worthy.

Her arms lifted up to her shoulder height, palms flat as she felt something powerful move through her. She closed her eyes and her thoughts were filled with past Christmases, swimming at the pool on a late summer day, her mom and dad waving and clapping at her dance recital. 

“You must will them to be alive.” Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder grounding her power.

When she opened her eyes they glowed blue, and the wind rushed through the house while a crack of lightning streaked across the sky. She said a silent prayer as her muscles tensed up and the room filled with a white light. The light faded and with it (Y/N)’s parents started to move and open their eyes.

“What happened?” Her father held his head, groggy from the incident but alive.

(Y/N) stood there in disbelief breaking down in front of them. Her mother and father reached for her as the tears fell. Izzy and Dizzy ran from the front porch jumping on top of the bed to join the love fest. “You were dead.” Izzy hugged tightly into her daddy. 

“Isabelle, my princess, your daddy isn’t going anywhere. Not with her sister here.” Their father spoke gently somehow knowing that he had (Y/N) to thank for being alive.

“Speaking of (Y/N) being here.” Castiel interjected and the family looked up. Their parents for the first time only noticing him there, he was calming and no one was scared or moved. “She must come to heaven with us.” He looked (Y/N) in the eye, “Your family is not safe with you here.”

“But I can bring them back.” (Y/N) responded.

“Yes, you can. If you stay, your life will be filled with pain and torment. The only way to truly protect your family is to come to heaven to live, to train. You are much more than a child.” Castiel’s words spoke truth to everyone.

“I can’t live without my child.” Her mother grasped her, rocking (Y/N) back and forth.

“You can if you don’t remember her.” Castiel suggested. “(Y/N), you can make them forget you. Make the world forget you.”

(Y/N) sobbed realizing that the angel Castiel was right. If she was there, they would hunt her family and she would have to resurrect them for the rest of her life. She didn’t want to be the reason why they suffered. Castiel left the house and waited outside for (Y/N). She savored the last few minutes of being a family, hugging and kissing each other. 

(Y/N)’s mind went to an empty space as she closed her eyes to focus on erasing herself from the world. Pictures altered, art projects disappeared, class roles erased, then she did the hardest part pulling all the memories from every person who had ever meet her or knew about her. In a matter of minutes, she was gone and the world had forgotten her. (Y/N) then appeared out of nowhere on the front lawn next to Castiel. “I’m ready to go home.” She took his hand and looked up at the very tall thin man. His eyes were an intense blue and he unfolded his wings, they were large and impressive as he picked up the small child in his arms comforting her. Castiel understood what she was giving up, she was sad and would require time to get used to her new life. If she was in heaven then she would at least have a life. A life that would change the world.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is an 8 year old child with remarkable abilities. When demons break into her house the angels in heaven realize she is the one they have been waiting for. Castiel becomes her guardian and finally has a true family, what is he willing to do to protect her as she and her powers grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic, some angst, mostly fluffy

Castiel’s embrace was warm and comforting to the small child. She was holding it together after everything that happened that evening, but Castiel knew that (Y/N) could only be so strong for so long. He held her tight as his wings opened and she saw them for the first time. (Y/N)’s mind whirled with thoughts of heaven, filled with clouds and cherubim. The flight from earth to heaven was quick, invigorating and the most fun she had ever had. 

She looked around the white hallway wondering where the clouds were, maybe they were behind one of the many doors. Castiel gently placed her feet on the ground and took her small hand in his. They began to walk down the long corridor until Castiel came upon a door he recognized, “I believe Zachariah set up this room for you.”

He led her into the room, and (Y/N)’s face frowned as she looked around. It was like a unicorn had thrown up purple and pink all over the room.

Castiel watched as her face squench up as she walked. “You can change it later, if you want.” Castiel expressed what she was already thinking.

“Yeah, yeah. I might grow to like it.” The room was huge with a large bed in the center. She thought Izzy and Dizzy would love this room but it was not her style at all.

“You must be tired, (Y/N). I’ll leave you to settle in.” Castiel turned to leave.

“Do you have to go?” Her tiny voice whimpered.

“I have to return my vessel to Earth.” He explained.

“Vessel?” (Y/N) questioned sitting on the bed ready to learn more about the being she had befriended.

Castiel cleared his throat, “Well my true form is very large and probably a little scary to you. For me to be around humans I have to inhabit a human body or I could hurt the humans I am trying to protect.”

“Whose body are you using?” She asked with big eyes trying to comprehend what he was saying.

“His name is Jimmy Novak. He’s a good man, a God fearing man.”

“Did you just take his body?”

“No,” Castiel chuckled slightly, “he had to give me permission. I should return him before someone notices he’s gone.”

“But how will I recognized you?” Her (Y/C/E) eyes became large with worry.

Castiel’s concern for frightening the girl was overwhelming him. Feelings like these were new for the Angel, “Close your eyes.” He grinned kneeling in front of her and she complied with his request. (Y/N) could feel his hand moving over her eyelashes and bumping up against her nose. Castiel chanted words that (Y/N) didn’t understand, he pulled his hand away from her face. “Now you will be able to recognize me anywhere.”

The little girl’s smile reached her eyes, “What did you do?” She asked with wonderment.

“I made it so you will be able to see an angel’s true vessel. Jimmy is my true vessel even though I can have many.” He stood up, “Now I need to return Jimmy back to Earth.”

“Ok” Her adorable voice rose an octave. “Can I have a hug before you go?”

His lips curled into a dazzling smile, (Y/N)’s thin tiny arms stretched out and Castiel leaned into her hold. This was his first hug and his vessel took over, Jimmy cared for her as much as Castiel but Jimmy knew how to express it better. His lips pressed into the crown of her head while he squeezed her tightly. Once she was satisfied with the comfort from the hug, (Y/N) released her hold on the Angel allowing him to leave her to rest.

Without a second wasted, Castiel flew back to Jimmy’s dorm. He was silent, not to wake up Jimmy’s roommate. He laid his vessel down on the small bed before he pulled his grave from the young man. Jimmy woke up looking at the celestial being, Castiel made a quick decision to wipe Jimmy’s mind of the evening’s events. No one on Earth could know that the Princess was alive. His grace reached Jimmy letting the man sleep before Castiel ascended back to Heaven.

No one including Castiel visited (Y/N) for 12 hours, Zachariah thought it a good idea to let the girl have her space right now. Castiel couldn’t wait for Zachariah to give the order for him to see her again. He made his way down the hallway and tenderly knocked on her door. Castiel had spelled the girl but he wasn’t really sure how she would perceive him. His grace called out to her, “(Y/N), may I come in.”

She yelled back, “Cas!” She turned the knob and swung the door open, never had she been this excited to see someone, well maybe Santa on Christmas Eve. “You gotta try these burgers.” (Y/N) hugged his leg, before she ran back to the table in the corner of the room, “Can you believe they left me in here all day without any food?”

“I’m sorry about that. Angels and the souls we protect don’t require food.” The child accepted his explanation as she scarfed another burger down her gullet.

“Dude, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hungry before.” 

“One could assume that magic can burn through a great amount of calories.” 

“Then no more magic until you guys can get more food.” She giggled.

“Agreed.” He smiled at her. “I’ll make sure we keep sustenance that you will enjoy.”

Quickly days turned to weeks, it was apparent to the angels that (Y/N) would only cooperate when Castiel was around. She knew she was strong and like an obstinate child she would dig her feet in when her favorite angel wasn’t around. Castiel was soon named her guardian, he may had only been a soldier but protecting (Y/N) came naturally to the angel. 

“Can I go see the horses today, Cas?” She asked after drinking her orange juice.

“Only after your music lesson, and your spell lesson.”

(Y/N) grinned he was so much like her father, she wanted to argue but she knew he’d let her stay in the horse trainer’s heaven as long as she wanted.

(Y/N) had been moping around heaven most of the week, she had no interest in her studies or the horses she loved so much. Castiel watched the young girl not sure what to do. She couldn’t be sick, no one got sick in heaven. Was she sad? (Y/N) had been away from her family for a few months now. Castiel may not had paid attention to the day, or month but (Y/N) knew all too well what this week was. 

“Would you like to bake some cookies?” Castiel asked. The angels could get her any food she wanted but cooking in the kitchen made her think of home. They only cooked easy foods like grilled cheese or a can of soup which was gourmet to the eight year old.

“No, Cas. Please just leave me alone.”

“Princess, I can’t do that. You can pray to me if it’s too difficult to say.” He gently caressed her arm.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. The tears fell as she prayed. 

Cas, this is the first birthday spent without them. They don’t even know I existed. I miss them so much, Castiel.

He reached his arms out cradling her small body, “Humans place a lot of importance on birthdays. I didn’t realise how this would upset you.” He rocked her and (Y/N) stopped crying. “I have always thought of you as so strong but you are still so fragile. I forget you are a just a child.” He told himself as much as speaking to her.

“Cas,” she sniffled, “do you think I could see them? You know just from a distance, I don’t have to talk to them or anything.”

“I’m not sure if it is wise to return to Earth at this time, Princess.” (Y/N) sighed feeling defeated once again. “I do have an idea.” There was a twinkle in his eye and he knew what he could give her to feel more connected to her family.

“Yeah?” The excitement came back into her voice.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, “Yes, my Princess. You seem tired why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll get everything ready.”

“Can’t you stay and hold me? Please.” She asked and Castiel could never deny her innocent requests. 

(Y/N) curled up in a ball as Castiel’s biceps flexed keeping her in a strong but tender hold. “Cas, tell me why I’m the princess again.”

“I’ve explain this to you before.” He tried to protest.

“But I like the way you tell it.”

“Alright. It was prophesied a long time ago that a human would be born of great strength that the world had never seen. She would do great things and one day become the Queen of Heaven and rule next to her King.” (Y/N) breath had slowed as Castiel’s voice started to lull her in a semi-sleep.

Half awake she questioned, “I’ll get married? Who’s my husband going to be?”

“That is an interesting question. Many angels believe you will marry God or maybe Michael, since he has ruled in God’s absence.”

She squished her nose up, “Michael doesn’t like me.” The few times, (Y/N) had seen Michael, he had been indifferent to her much like the other angels, only speaking to her when necessary, unlike Castiel who had fallen in love with the small child in his arms.

“I wouldn’t say he doesn’t like you. He barely knows you and even though you are very mature for your age you are only a child. He will probably come around when you are older.” Castiel explained keeping his voice low to allow her to fall asleep. “Though there has been some speculation that the King you rule beside might be Lucifer himself.”

“Lucifer?!?!” (Y/N) shot straight up, scared at the possibilities.

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” Castiel hushed pulling her towards his chest as she trembled. “It is just a thought (Y/N). One that you shouldn’t worry yourself about.” His words comforted her but in the back of his mind he knew it was an option. Before the fall, Lucifer was God’s favorite and Lucifer was prophesied to rise again but he didn’t want to trouble her anymore.

“You will be one of the most powerful creatures in all of God’s Kingdom. Nothing and no one will be able to hurt you. You will be happy and there will be peace in Heaven and Earth.” He snuggled into her. Castiel could feel her mind going to a place of sleep. He laid with her most of the evening trying not to wake her up.

The next morning Castiel was buzzing around Heaven preparing everything for the spell he was going to perform with (Y/N).

“What’s all this?” She rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“It’s how you are going to see your family.” A smile formed on his face. He was proud that he could do this for her.

“Oh Cas!” She hugged his waist as she looked at the table. There were a dozen or so small jars, a mixing bowl and a large ornate oval mirror. “Is this like Snow White?”

“Yes, Princess. Exactly like in Snow White.” For hours Cas showed her exactly what to mix and what spell to say and how to say it. He hung the gilded mirror on the wall for her. “Now, think of your family.” He instructed.

(Y/N) closed her eyes and allowed her mind to hear Izzy and Dizzy’s laugh as they ran around outside through the sprinklers. Her mom’s eyes watching them from a lawn chair while her father changed the oil on the family’s minivan.

Then she heard her mother’s voice, “Isabelle, young lady, are you ready to go?” She called down the hall. “Dizzy, go get your sister.”

The smile on (Y/N)’s face was instant, she giggled because Izzy always took forever to dress and she had made it her duty to help her get ready on time most mornings. Her smile only got bigger as tears weld at the edges of her eyes. She took Castiel’s hand interlocking her fingers with his. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” She repeated completely overwhelmed by the sights on the mirror in front of her. “Castiel, I love it. I love you.”

He pulled her close and tiny arms encircled his waist again. “I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Happy Birthday Princess.” Castiel had never experienced happiness and joy like making her smile.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you in here?” Castiel called out in the workroom the angels had created for her.

“Yeah, Dad.” She spoke up from behind the large work table. The years had been good to them, (Y/N)’s love for the angel who protected her only grew more with every passing day. They had became a family. Sometime when she about ten years old, (Y/N) made the decision to start calling Castiel, ‘Dad’. The first time he ever cried was when he heard the words form from her mouth.

“Are you ready for your lesson?” He gave her a look of displeasure, when he realized she had been doodling instead of studying.

“Come on Dad, why do I have to have magic lessons still? It’s not like I can’t do almost anything just by thinking about.” She flung her long braided hair to one side, she had become more stubborn as she grew into a teenager.

“You know why, Princess.” He used her title more as a term of endearment. “What if you lose your magic somehow. I want my daughter to be able to protect herself by all means available.”

(Y/N) huffed and pulled the large grimoire from the bookshelf slamming it on the table. “Don’t think this gets you out of weapons training later.”

She leaned her head back and silently cussed in her head.

“I heard that. A Princess should not use such language.” Castiel chastised.

“I didn’t even say it out loud.” Her eyes went wide with shock.


End file.
